drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Aemond Bladesinger
Description Name: Aemond Bladesinger Origin: Mixed Kandori and Malkieri heritage Hair Color: Dark Bronze Hair Length: short no more than ¾ in. long Eye Color: olive grey Age: 18 and ½ Weapons of Choice: prefers to wield one handed long-sword, which belonged to his father when he served in the Kandori army, along with an 8 inch dagger History Background: Aemond was born on the outskirts of Kandor’s capital to a soldier turned Thatcher and a midwife. He lived with his parents his whole life until he joined the army at the age of 16. His father fought for many years with the Kandori army as a foot soldier. It was Aemond’s ambition to serve his nation as well and so after much persuading his father taught him some of the blade, but only after making sure that Aemond had the discipline and could uphold his father’s creed: I am a warrior. I am a member of society and a bastion of truth. I am a standard-bearer of the light and a comrade of all who defend it. I will always protect the weak. I will never stop until the mission is complete. I will never be corrupted. I will never quit defending those who are in need. I serve the light and fight the shadow. I am a warrior, And a servant of the people. Aemond spent time learning from his father and sparred with his younger brothers who also planned to join the army. This continued for a time until Aemond decided to leave home and join the army. He was 16. Aemond spent some time training in the army and became somewhat proficient with a blade, but during the razing of Kandor, while he was away in combat, his family was slaughtered in a Trolloc raid. Upon learning of this tragedy he abandoned the army after his first battle, going to his family’s grave. To drown out his feelings of guilt for desertion and his family’s death he turned to alcohol. For a time he wandered throughout the land aimlessly, keeping his weapons as his only companions, in his travels he began to find a form of peace, learning a meditative technique from a farmer in Northern Andor. He never gave it a name, but it involves freeing yourself from your emotions in battle or an everyday situation. Aemond calls it the Wolf in the Void, because he feeds all his fears, worries, all his emotions to the wolf, however, in the rest of the Westlands* this technique is known as the Flame and The Void. And so he set about bringing his life to an even keel, but it took some time to do. He kept to himself, living in a crude hut in a forest. Eventually stories of the Band of the Red Hand reached him and he felt a newborn calling, a hope that he might be able to wash away the sins of his past. After a journey he reached the area where the Band’s Citadel was supposed to be located. Although he tried to be stealthy, a scouting party pulling security caught him and after learning of his intentions, brought him to the Citadel where he could be questioned more fully, to find out his true intent and to see if he is worthy of membership in the Band. Category:All Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:Band Other